Talk:Out of My Head/@comment-25320855-20140709010624
I just realized that today is my one year anniversary on this Wiki. I honestly don't regret making the decision to join at all, and it's been amazing getting to know all of you wonderful people. I know we've had our ups and downs and our fair share of drama, but I do care about everyone that I've come in contact over the past year. I'm going to try to keep these short and I'm so sorry if I forget anyone. I'm exhausted right now, and I'm going to leave you a Talk Page message later :) Sarah: I'm gonna keep this short because I could honestly go on forever about how amazing you are and how much I love our friendship. You're one of my closest friends on here, and I can open up to you about virtually anything. You are absolutely hilarious and I can always count on you (and Nick) to cheer me up when I'm feeling down. I love that I have another person to talk to that appreciates The Office, as well as Jam, like I do. You're my partner in crime and I love you to death <3 Kaylin: I know we've had our differences lately, but I really hope that we can move past that and continue to grow as friends. You are one of the most amazing people I've ever met, and I can vouch for that because you are such an incredible friend. You speak your mind, and you don't hesitate to stand up for your friends when you feel that they are being attacked. You are absolutely hilarious and you are so incredibly intelligent (I mean you did a lot better on the Trig and Chemistry regents when I took them). I have really loved getting to know you and I look forward to getting to know you better. (And the fact that you love Tangled as much as I do is pretty fucking awesome!) Dani: I was not expecting to get that close with anyone on here when I first joined, but you are one of my best friends and I cannot express how lucky I am to know someone as amazing as you. I feel like I could go to you whenever I need to vent, or if I needed advice and you wouldn't judge me. Your compassion and intelligence continues to amaze me and it's truly an honor to have a friend like you. Rob: I'm trying to keep this short, and you know how much our friendship means to me already :) You're amazing and I honestly never imagined that we would come to be this close. You're hilarious, compassionate, witty, extremely intelligent and I'm gonna stop there because I could keep going on forever just listing all of the words that describe how amazing you are. You are so true to yourself and you don't feel the need to change just to please others. You're one of the most genuine people I've ever met and I love you for that. Nick: My person, and my Grey's Anatomy soulmate. To be honest, I thought that you kinda hated me when we first met, and I didn't expect us to really develop a friendship. But, here we are and you are one of my closet friends on here. I cannot express how much I love your ratchetness and I honestly wouldn't have it any other way because you're perfect just the way you are. We need to find a way to talk on Skype or something now that you're watching Once Upon a Time and I'm gonna be starting Gossip Girl :) Cam: You are just simply amazing and you know how much I value our friendship :) I just left a message for you on Ask.fm, so I'm gonna keep this one short. Anyways, you're such a caring and compassionate individual and I love that so much about you. You're so easy going and you're so approachable. I feel like I could talk to you about anything and I just wanted to let you know that you're amazing and I love you, bebe <3 Lizzy: I know we've really clashed over the past couple of months and I would like to apologize for that. You are such an amazing and strong girl, and I admire you for that. I have so much respect for you because you're not afraid to speak your mind and you stand up for what you believe is right. You're an amazing individual and anyone would be so incredibly lucky to call you a friend. I love you to death and I've loved every second that I've gotten to know you this past year. Yazzy: Girl, you're fabulous, okay? I've really loved getting to know you because you're such an easy going person and you are so easy to talk to. You're absolutely hilarious and you're an amazing friend <3